Talents Shows
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: What can Singing, Leather Pants and Rabid fangirls mean? That's right a Talent Show! But can Gar get the girl of his dreams? AU BBRAE. Rated T because my Beta told me too.


**Hey my fanfiction people!**

**What's up?**

**So this was just a little idea that just hit me so I hope you like it=)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans nor do I own the songs As the World Falls Down by David Bowie and Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) By Ne-Yo.**

**Now please Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gar wrung his hands nervously as he waited backstage for his name to be called.

'_Why am I doing this!? Damn you Parker!'_ his best friend had signed the two of them up.

Why?

Because he thought it was finally time for the teen to tell the girl of his dreams how he felt about her.

And Parker just loved to mess with him.

Speaking of his best friend he was currently on stage singing a David Bowie classic.

_As the world falls down!_

_Falling_

_Falling in Love_

_As the world falls down_

The blonde couldn't help but chuckle as his best friend danced across the stage, over half of the girls practically drooling from the –what was in his opinion- criminally tight leather pants the older blonde was wearing.

'_How can Parker even move in those?'_ the teen thought jokingly.

Soon enough Parker walked off and joined Gar backstage.

"Ready bud? It's about to be time for us to go onstage."

Gar grinned tentatively and nodded.

As the two walked out on stage, Gar felt his knees shake as he walked up to the microphone.

'_Just breathe,' _he told himself, remembering all the dance rehearsals the older blonde put him through and all the effort they put into this.

He looked out at the audience and found **her **eyes on him.

The girl who made his knees weak, who made him forget his own name, the same girl who he was up here-on stage… in front of over hundreds of people- for.

Raven.

Feeling more courage than before the boy smiled as he confidently spoke into the microphone.

"Hey guys! How you doin tonight?" the reply that came back to him was a chorus of applause and cheers, causing the boy to smirk.

"I have a very special performance for all of you, and this is for a very special friend of mine by the name of Raven."

Ignoring the surprised gasp of the crowd, Gar stepped back and taking another deep breath; cued the DJ to start the music.

But as soon as it did, the boy froze in absolute terror.

Everybody's eyes…..were ON HIM!  
WHAT IF HE MADE A MISTAKE

He remained frozen for a few seconds before he heard a scream.

Looking over at Parker he saw his best friend was now shirtless and had over half the audience-most being girls- squealing happily.

Flashing the teen a grateful grin they went into the music, sliding down the stage as he pulled to a stop and sang.

_Much as you blame yourself_

This was it; this was when his and Raven's relationship changed forever.

_You can't be blamed_

_For the way that you feel._

The two teens mirrored each other as they did an MJ spin and grapevine.

_Had no example of a love _

_That was even remotely real._

Gar went into an 'I don't know gesture.'

_How can you understand something that you never had?_

_Oh baby if you let me I can help you out with all of that._

Gar smiled as he sang his heart out to the girl who watched in rapt attention.

_Girl let me love you!_

_And I will love you!_

_Until you learn,_

_To love yourself!_

Parker shivered as a feeling colder then death went down his spine.

'_My fangirl senses are tingling.'_

He risked a glance out at the crowd and nearly let out a whimper.

Multiple girls were looking at him hungrily.

'_Gar…..you SO owe me!'_ the teen thought as they continued to perform.

_Girl let me love you!_

_A heart of numbness, is brought to life!_

_I'll take you there!_

_Girl let me love you!_

_Girl let me love you baby, oh_

_Girl let me love you_

_Girl let me love you baby_

_Girl let me love you_

_Let me love you, love you, oh._

Gar froze with his hands to his heart as he sang

_I can see the pain behind your eyes_

_Has been there for quite a while_

He pointed at Raven and grinned.

_I just want to be the one to remind you what it is to smile._

_I would like to show you what true love can really do!_

The teen was happy to note that she was blushing at this point.

_Girl let me love you!_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you!_

_And all your trouble_

_Don't be afraid, girl let me help_

_Girl let me love you!_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you!_

_A heart of numbness, gets brought to life, I'll take you there!_

Gar did a knee-spin and froze for a second as Parker expertly grabbed the teen's leg and launched him into a front hand spring, before doing a running backflip into a moonwalk.

Causing the girl to roll her eyes at the obvious show-boating; the smile never leaving her face as the teen onstage continued to serenade her.

_Girl let me love you baby_

_Girl let me love you!_

_Let me love you, let me love you baby_

_Girl let me love you!_

_Girl let me love you baby_

_Girl let me love you!_

_Let me love you, girl let me love you baby_

Gar and Parker walked up, to the mic and started fist pumping, the audience mimicking their movements as they sang harmoniously.

_For every heart that beats!_

_For every heart that beats!_

_For every heart that beats, heart that beats, heart that beats….._

Sighing softly, Gar slowly raised his eyes until they locked onto Raven's and he smiled shyly.

_Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn, to love yourself._

It was a question.

_Girl let me love you_

_And all your troubles_

A question of if she would allow him a place in her heart.

_Don't be afraid,_

_Girl let me help._

A question she answered with a bright blush…a smile…and a nod, causing the boy to grin widely as he continued the chorus with more enthusiasm.

_Girl let me love you!_

_And I will love you!_

_Until you learn,_

_To love yourself!_

_Girl let me love you!_

_A heart of numbness!_

_Is brought to life!_

_I'll take you there!_

Gar never felt better, the world could be coming down all around him and he could care less.

All because she was smiling.

And she was smiling at him.

_Girl let me love you_

_Let me love you baby, love you baby_

_Girl let me love you_

_Let me love you baby, love you baby._

As soon as he sang the last note, the crowd went into an immediate uproar.

But their applause fell on deaf ears as the boy slowly made his way over to the Goth girl who was still sitting down, smiling affectionately at him.

As he finally made it their he smiled shyly.

"Hey…."

"Hey"

"So…." Gar trailed off awkwardly.

"Did you mean it?"

Looking up, the blonde blushed and nodded.

"Can you change something?"

Confused, Gar nodded slowly; curious to what she was getting at.

"When I do learn to love myself…I want you to still be there."

Raven ducked her head down as a blush formed over her features at her bold behavior.

"Ok"

Looking back up, the girl smiled as the boy took her hand and together walked out…..into a new beginning towards each other.

**-An hour later-**

As the new couple snuggled together on the couch watching a movie, Gar couldn't help but look concerned about something.

Looking up from her boyfriend's shoulder, Raven frowned.

"What's wrong Gar?"

Snapping out of his musings, the blonde shook his head and smiled.

"Nothing…..I just can't help but feel that I'm forgetting something…."

**-At this time-**

Parker was currently hiding in a supplies closet, his shirt still missing and his left foot bare as he curled into himself.

"Are they gone?" he asked himself quietly before snapping a hand over his mouth.

But alas it was too late.

The door opened and outside there stood a mob of fifty girls (at-least.)

"THERE HE IS!" a redhead squealed as the horrified teen was swarmed by fangirls.

"GAAAARRRR!"

**END  
**

**So…..**

**What did you think?**

**If you hated it, I'm sorry.**

**But if you liked and or loved it, please leave a Review!**

**Thanks!**

**Until next time,**

**Spidey out!**


End file.
